The babysitter
by 123D123D
Summary: seventeen year old Aidan is forced to babtsit twelve year old Danae after being late 4 curfew again but when a buiness trip goes wrong will he find her again and will the cullens have some new cousins? rated T
1. first meeting

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight!**

**Authors note (bold under lined= goodasSILVER Just bold= 123D123D Italic,bold and underlined both of us!): This story is written by me, 123D123D and me, goodasSILVER_ We hope you enjoy_**

_My name is Aidan Mac Govern. I'm 17 years old and I'm smoking hot. I'm not just blowing my own horn I really am handsome. I have black hair, flawless skin, deep blue eyes and an eight pack. Its not my fault! My parents are gorgeous! My mom is an beautiful brunet from England with Pale skin, dark blue eyes and a love for gold jewellery. My dad is an extremely handsome black haired green eyed Irish bloke from Dublin city. My mom' s the head of Mac Govern and Maguire incorporated,(well she and Liz Maguire are the owners) so they're rich to. Aren't they just perfect? Any way's I'm on way to my first babysitting session. "Yeah I'm a rich kid who has to BABYSIT! Want to know why? I tell you it started about a week ago I came in late. Again. " Aidan Ryan Mac Govern and what time do you call this?" my mom had said. " Well um …." I had checked my watch " Half twelve" I told the truth. This made her even madder. After about an hour of hearing her bitch about responsibility and how I don't take things seriously. "That's it I'm cutting you off " that had hit home "What you can't what'll I do for money?" "You can baby sit" so yeah now I'm on my way over to the Liz Maguire's (the other owner of Mac Govern and Maguire inc.) to baby sit her daughter Danae (weird name right? I have to figure out a nickname for her D maybe or Dan?) I checked the slip of paper I still held and in my mom's perfect writing where the words_

**142 Tiger Lilly Lane **

Then underneath that it said

**Aidan You Had Better Behave Your Self Or Else!**

Of course I'm going to BEHAVE I'm the adult! and this kid. (UGH! I hate kids) Needs me.

That's when the house came into view. WOW. This Place was huge, almost as big as my house. It was stark white with big glass windows I could here horrible piano music coming from the big black window at the top of the house, the like very top. I flinched (I actually flinched!) and went up the huge granite stairs to ring the doorbell.

Ding dong

A minute later Liz opened the door. My mouth dropped. She looked GOOD , her caramel brown hair was pulled back into a swirl with two strands framing her heart shaped face beautifully she wore a black strapless dress with sparkles that made her sapphire eyes pop and her pale skin look luminous "Wow Liz you look amazing" I said kissing her cheek "Oh thank you sweetheart your as handsome as ever I'll get Danea, step in" she said in her southern acent. Then she shut the door and went up to find her daughter. After about five minutes she came down with a little girl half hiding behind her. "Aidan this is Danae" She said gestering to the little girl. Huh. That's funny she said it like Danny I tought it would be Dan-aye. Huh.

"Hi D" I said in the nicest voice I could manage and smiled my best most heart breaking smile. She looked frazzled but recovered and said " it's a pleasure to meet sir" Aw she has such a cute southern accent there was a hint of something else tough Scottish or maybe Irish. "Call me Aidan" " Um Ok" she said " Well bye ,bye baby mummy has to go" she said giving D a big hug and kiss which D returned with a smile. Liz smiled back at her daughter before shouting "Dave get your ass down here! We have to go!" up the stairs. Her dad came into view. He was handsome. He had Danae's blue eyes (well she had his eyes) and dark brown hair and he was well built. Like rugby player built. "I'm coming" he said "Bye baby girl" he said picking her up and kissing her cheek "Bye daddy I love you" she whispered "I love you to baby" he whispered then said louder "Be good for Jordan" she looked at him puzzled Liz whispered "Aidan honey" "Oh right" he said going pink "be good for Aidan and Jordan" D smiled. "bye" I said closing the door and turning to D. "Did you have dinner?" I asked her she shook her head. Shit. Note to self: Learn to cook. "Ok what about um….." I thought hard "Pizza?" I asked. She nodded her head so hard her hair bounced all around her face. Making me laugh. After I ordered the pizza I sat beside D on the chair. She was watching The Simpson's. When the adds came on I said to her "Okay I'm Aidan Ryan Mitchell Mac Govern and I'm seventeen your turn" She looked around "okay um I'm Danae Annabell Doyle Maguire and I'm 13 next week" she said "I'm from Ireland" I said " Me to" she said I gave her my best Yeah Right look "well I was born in Ireland but daddy says when I was two we moved to Scotland, but I go to Tennesse with my mama every summer and that's where I get my accent from but I can speak with lots of different accents." she looked proud. "What accents?" I asked her. "French, Scottish, Gaelic and southern" with each launge her accent changed. "Do you speak French?" I asked her. "Fluently" She said again proud. "Bonjour." I said "Bonjour" she said laughing. She had a cute laugh for a twelve year old. Like tinkling bells. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

**_Please review and tell us what you think love you all!._**

**YAY 4 my first fanfic! :D**** Shut up! He's reckin mi head wit this story! Thanks babe that meens im doing my job :D _hahahahahahahaha_**


	2. Phone call

**We still hope you like this story_. Cause we do :)_**

**_Disclaimer: we do NOT own Twilight!_**

**Chapter 2 Phone call**

I was sitting in the cafeteria when all of a sudden I heard a very familiar voice shouting "AAAAAAAAAAAAidan" I along with Liam,Josh, Adam, Jordan, Amy and Andy turned to the sound of my name being called. Then to my upmost shock Danae ran over to our table and envoloped me in a teddy-bear hug. "Hi, squirt" I said hugging her back. Danae and I had become very close in the last few days now im her offical babysitter shes like my little sister. When I had babysat her first she told me she was going to start secondary school next week that was...LAST WEEK! NO WAY this is great now i can protect my little angel in school!) "Hey i am not a squirt im just small." she said laughing her cute little laugh at me again."No you ARE a-" I began to say but was interupted by Amy. (my girlfriend)

" And _what_ is _that? _and_ WHY _is_ IT _CLINGING TO YOUR LEG?" She sneered "This is Danae Maguire my friend and airess to the Maguire fortune and you will treat her as such" I can make people scared with my voice. Its extremly cool. and Amy looked scared. "Understand?" I finished "Whats _THAT?" _Danae whispered to me. " Amy but dont worry she wont bite" I laughed and "these are my cousins Adam and Jordan my friend Liam, Amys brother Josh and my big brother Andy" "Hi" they choresed. she then said "and this is my twin sister Clytemnestra" She said pointing to a pale auburn haired girl with dark green eyes (Who might I add looked NOTHING like what is WITH all the greek names?) "She'd been in summercamp when you were babysitting me" "Dude _YOU _were babysitting?" Josh said on the verge of laughter " Yeah he was because of YOU and your fucked up late night drink dares now if one laugh escapes your lips i'll tear them off?" Andy practially growled at him. I looked at D and Cly they looked TERIFIED great. Just great. Why not just Scare them to death on their first day? Simply great. " You guys wanna go get lunch?" I asked them their eyes brightened and they nodded furiously with identical heartwarming smiles. Ah NOW i can see the resemblance they're both beautifully happy. I smiled back at them ignored the stares boring into my back,took their hands and brought them over to the buffét

**************** 2 days later *******************

Danae and Cly had made five new friends Brooke Kelly, Paige Summers , Seamus Leigh, Joey Davis, Kevin Mooney

They were ALWAYS together i mean ALWAYS but D is NEVER (ever) out of my sight. Besides from when classes are lots of the boys like her "Pereverts" I said to Andy who laughed whilst glaring at all the boys looking at them. " Their like twelve" i muttered under my breath "So are the lads" he said "Your point?" I asked him "Nothing" he said "Yeah" i said eyeing him. Then All the small things by blink182 came BLARING out of my pocket so natrally i ignored everyone staring at me and started playing airguitar and shaking my head i could hear D and Cly laughing from where they stood in the lunch line. Andy cleared his throught and said "isnt that your ringtone?" "Oh fuck yeah it is" I said felling totally stupid i whipped out my i phone and said "yellow?" (i never say hello i always say either jello or yellow) "Aidan huni can you come home RIGHT NOW? please" She was...crying "momma.." (i call her that when shes sad it reminds her of when i was little) "momma whats wrong?" "Everything babyboy please come home" "Momma why are you whispering whats wrong?" Im scared whats wrong with her what happened to my momma. There was a crash bang in the backround and my dads voice screaming my mam sobbed. Fuck this shit "Im on my way mam" "Bring the lads son" my mom said " And love?" "yeah ma?" "Hurry" as if to enuciate her words a glass smashed in the backround. I hung up and screamed at the top of my voice letting my mothers power and the rage at whoever was making her crying ooze into my voice "LIAM JOSH ADAM GET YOUR ASSES OVER AND BRING THE TWINS" it worked they dropped their trays grabbed D and Cly and ran over to me like the hounds of hell were after them. i turned around and said "Jordan, Andy come on my ma's in trouble we need to save her Amy im, only gonna say this once .!" she nodded and i smiled then the six of us lads went to andys jeep and headed for fuck knows what.

When we got to my house the fella had gone. Lucky bastered if I had of gotten my hands on him I would have made him look like a carcrash victum. No I wouldnt have made him look like a carcrash victum. Cause thats just offensive to all carcrash victums i would have made him look worse much much worse...

"Chesseits" Jordan said while everyone (myself included) house was a reck. There were shards of broken glass and flower pot everywhere. The door was busted wide open. The twelve locks broken like they were nothing more than a ladys necklace. Inside was much morse the stairs were broken up the dinning room table was upturned in the middle of the the room, flyers and documents all over the place clothes scattered everywhere scattered wood and metal everywhere family photos upside down. " Right Lads split up and look for my parents" I said and they nodded "Josh, jordan you guys serch that way" I said pointing to the left "Liam Adam you two go thst way"I pointed to the right " Andy and I wil take upstairs holler find ANYTHING got it?" "Ok" they all said then we parted our seperate ways. Andy and I were searching around the house for my parents like bloodhounds, then suddenly I heard a low sobs come from my parents room. Andy and I ran in full speed to find my mam cradiling my dads bloody and broken face in her arms "Oh mamma" We sobbed and threw our arms around them "Y'all!" Shane called to the boys they came up the stairs i faintly heard Andy telling them to call the police get my dad a blanket but as I said i heard that faintly

I was to busy crying and saying "Its gonna be ok momma everything'll be ok" over and over.

_**Ok so please review and tell us if you like it! :D**_

**A/N : _Check out Moroi Rose by Nessybabyxx _and paper cut outs by twistedcoincidence and Not what it seems by Ali1122 just SOME of our favirites luv yas all xxxxxx**


	3. turned

**Authors note: _you guys have been gr8 thank you so such_ we love _you all_**

**Disclaimer: _As we said we dont own twilight SM does enjoy_**

Chapter 3 Turned

**One month later**

Turns out my dad didn't die he was just knocked on conscious, but it was close. Very close. My family and I are going to Forks, Washington. The reason being they think they found who broke into our house, a guy named Jack Wilson. He was trying to escape the country but well it didn't work out so um….smoothly.

"I'll be back before you Know it" I said to a now crying Danae "Nnn...o...o ...y.y...o..u." she stuttered then shouted "Wont come back. not for me"

I back from her and held her at arms length "Danae Anna Maria McGuire I will ALWAYS come back for you ALWAYS" I said looking her straight in the eyes and for once instead of seeing the little kid she is I saw the woman she will be.

She sniffled wiped her hand on her hoodie sleeve and said "Pr.. Pr... Promise?" I smiled hugged her and said "promise" she pulled away and said wait here don't move I'll be right back Cly" she said going up the stairs "On it" Clytemnestra said tackling me to the ground "Hey" I said struggling to sit up. "Don't" she said "she wants to make sure you don't leave without her" Guilt froze me in place. No wait this is ridiculas I'll be back in four days its not like I'm never gonna see her again right?

"Thanks Cly" D said replacing Cly on my stomac "Am I comfy?" I asked her "yes" she said like **_I _was the kid. Like it was a known fact that i was comfy.**

She took off the silver ring I gave her for her birthday and attached it to the silver chain she just got from upstairs making it a necklace. "Never EVER take this off Aidan. Promise" she said putting it around my neck. I didn't want to mention that i would have to take it off for showers and What Not so i just said, "I promise" She exhaled and nodded looking like a great weight had been taken from her shoulders. "Hurry up i want to get this pig behind bars. NOW" My dad said. I looked towards Andy who was now trying to cheer up a broken hearted Clytemnestra. She had become his Danae. His sister His best friend, His girl. "Yeah dad were coming" He had finished his goodbyes and now so had we. We had left the girls for last.

And with that I stood up and we said "BYE EVERYONE" "BYE" all four voices sounded sad but two were crying

We're on the plane now. I was looking out the window at the Orange and Purple sky when Andy's hand reached out to examine my necklace. I was totally ignoring him. Until he said. " Aidan and Danae together forever" I turned to look at him slowly. He let the necklace go "What the hell man?" he asked I shrugged and said "It was her birthday" he let it go and put his head back against the chair.

I took out my phone and started looking through the pictures there was one of Cly and Andy one of Just me, Just Andy, Cly and then the ones I was looking for. One of them was just Danae on her own then there was both of us.

I put my phone in my pocket and turned my head to the window and closed my eyes and thought about what I had engraved into the ring.

Together forever. A tear fell from my cheek and i fell into a dreamless sleep.

We had bought a house here and were now settling into it. It was big enough for twenty people. It was made of silver brick with mahogany floors and big glass windows. The only problem was that this amazing house...was in the middle of the forest.

"I call top bunk" Andy shouted at me "We get our OWN rooms genius" I called back to him laughing. "I knew that" he called running around the big house. "Andy come here" mom said when he arrived she said " Boys pick your rooms" "Eastern Twilight" we both said and looked at each other smiling.

"First one there gets the room deal" he said holding his hand out "deal" I said taking it.

"On your marks" he said "Get set" I said  
"Go!" we both shouted and ran. I ran and ran and ran. But on the second floor I saw a dimly lit corridor with a staircase at the end . I turned and ran up the staircase.

"Wrong way dude" Andy called to me. _R_

___ight way dude._

I told myself at the top of the corridor was a door, I went through it. I was in the Eastern room the one that faced the twilight. I sat in the rocking chair and waited for Andy. When he finally got there he was panting and laughing. When he turned around and saw me chilling on the bed his eyes went wide "How did you…." he trailed off and shook his head.

"Where's _your_ room gonna be?" I said with fake innocents getting off the bed to stand beside him. "next to yours" He replied glaring at me " Want to help me unpack?" He asked Andy and I never _really_ fight.

"Sure" I said slinging my arm around his shoulders.

Cause my mom cant cook we ordered Chinese it was delicious. We spent the rest of the night playing truth or dare. Its funny if you play it right.

"Aidan truth or dare?"

"dare" I said around a mouthful of noodles

Im gonna kill Andy. That basterd dared me to spend a night in the forest, so now i sat propped up against a tree staring at the night sky. Then suddenly the bushes rustled and a mountain lion stalked out and growled at my

"SSSSHHHHHHHHIIIIIIITTTT" I breathed and ran with the beast on my heels, how I made it i'll never know. I climbed up the nearest tree and pulled out my phone and dialled my mams number "Hello?" she anwered obviously worried "Momma Im scared" I wispered to her. DO NOT REPEAT THIS TO ANYONE! but i need my mom sometimes. "Theres a lion and-" The pacing lion growled and my mam screamed and i could here she was running " Kate wats wrong?" she was screamed " Aidans in trouble Aidans in trouble!" at my dad and then the lions pounced up the tree i jumped down and broke my ankle. Andy and my dad jumped on the lion just as it went for the kill. It demolished them both while my mam tried to help me up it then attacked her knocking her to the floor and spilling blood everywhere just when i tought we were all going to die eight people ran through the bushes a little girl with short spiky hair killed the lion and a blonde man bit (yeah BIT) my mam dad and Andy while a boy with bronze hair knelt beside me and said "Your gonna be ok, I promise and I'm sorry" and with that he lowered his head and bit deeply into my neck.

I screamed in pain as the fire in my vains didnt subside and everything went black.

**_A/N check out speechless by Papillion_**

**_Ok so what do you guys think Aidan and his family are turned finally YAY! please review and tell us wat you think :D_**


	4. New life

**Authors note: Hi guys I have some bad news goodasSILVER is no longer working with this story ****L**** But he'll hopefully still be reading it and I'll do a good job with it ****J****. And sorry this chapters so small | just wanted to give you guys a look at his new life.**

**Disclaimer: As always I still don't own twilight.**

**Chapter 4 New Life**

Its been four years since we came to forks to put Jack Wilson behind bars for what he did. I now sat in the white house buried deep in the middle of the forest kneading the ring/necklace she gave me so long ago.

"Are you ok?" Andy asked from beside me. "Yeah I'm ok" I said. "hum…well d'you wanna come hunting with Emmet Jaz and me" He asked "And I dear Emmet, Jaz and I" Came his reply, from (of course) Esme. I chuckled and said " Naw man I'm good bag us a deer yeah?"

"Always bro TTFN" He said jogging out the door. " Yeah bye Tigger" I called to his retreating figure. "Yeah you weirdo" I muttered to myself. I looked down at the necklace she had given me. I read what I had had engraved into it.

_**Aidan and Danae together forever. **_

I miss her. So much. I remember her I remember everything about my human life something Carlisle says is not normal. Human life. I remember everything about that night. I was attacked by a mountain lion. When my family came to help It nearly killed them and me, and then the Cullen's had come and saved us. Carlisle had saved my family, but Edward, Edward saved me. They took us back to this house and we screamed for three days straight, well my mam, dad and Andy had screamed for three days I had screamed for five. And when I was nearly done the change two enormous silver wings burst from my back. I can control them I can make them go into my back and I can make them come out.

When there in my back you cant see them at all I'm normal. Yes I can fly I'm strong and I'm fast but I'm not superman. I'm normal. Or as normal as I can be. Anyways after we changed we moved in with the Cullen's

They thought us we could be good be good, just like before. Esme re-designed the house we bought when we arrived here. Now we live deep in the forest in a black and silver house with big glass windows and wooden floors. I insisted that she keep my special staircase.

A year later when we were all able to stand human blood we enrolled in the local high school.

Now here we are Mam, Dad, Andy, Jenessa and I one big happy family. (Yeah. Right).

Speaking of Jenessa….

"So are you gonna sit her sulking all day, Or just half the day?" said Jenessa suddenly sitting beside me.

"Half the day" I mumbled. A few years ago I was hunting and I found Jenessa crying in the forest, covered in blood and leaning over a dead woman's body. Her eyes had blazed crimson her skin was the colour of cream and her chestnut hair was tied back in a low pony. I took her home and basically adopted her on my parents behalf.

"_I'm a murderer I killed her I cant believe I-" She was sobbing. "Now listen to me now girly you are an amazing person who made a mistake we have ALL made mistakes! OKAY?" I said trying my hardest to persuade her. "I'm a monster" "NO YOUR NOT!" I screamed at her. I continued in a calmer voice "You are a smart, funny beautiful person. Ok put it behind you what's done is done. Now you are MY sister now, and I wont have you blaming yourself for a mistake. If you really are feeling bad which you are look deep inside yourself, if you could take it back, now be honest if you could take it back would you?" I looked into her crimson eyes. She thought for a minute and nodded. I smiled. "Then until you create a time machine there is nothing you can do so let it go, well don't forget her pray for her and ask her for forgiveness. Okay?" she smiled and said "My name's Jenessa by the way Jenessa Scott"_

"Well you cant now get up and play tag with me and Nessie" she said bringing me back to the present. " Ha, a game of tag with Nessie and Nessie cant wait." I said pushing her arm and yelling "TAG!" I ran by Renesme and told her to 'run JJ's on' she laughed grabbed my hand and we ran through the forest laughing with Jenessa on our heels.

**Please, please, please review cause I need Ideas.**

**A/n check out RosalieandAlice she is an amazing author and one of my favourites. **

**And by the way in Ireland (Where Aidan is from) we say ma or mam not mom or mum just to clear that up. **

**~Danielle**


	5. Have we met?

**Authors note: So here is the next chappy hope you likey….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

_**Chapter 5 Have we met? **_

" Did you hear? There are two new girls coming to school" Lee said as I so desperately tried to ignore him. I didn't like Lee bishops. He was obnoxious and selfish. Jenessa and I were walking through the cafeteria. I was ignoring everyone and everything I saw until I heard Jenessa answer Lee.

"Really?" She said. I stopped mid-step. _What is she DOING?_

"Yeah." He replied I turned and walked over to where she stood. "Come on Ness." I said through my teeth. "Hang on, what's their names?" she said "Screw this" I said turning.

Danae and Clytemnestra." Lee replied. I froze. Then spun around. _**"WHAT!"**_ I said stunned. JJ's eyes were the size of footballs. "Look there they are over there" He said pointing to the doors. I spun around and stared it didn't look like them.

At the door stud two girls a tan one with Auburn hair and dark green eyes, she was lovely. T

he next even more stunning (although one could see they were twins)

She had dark sapphire eyes and wavy dark brown hair, she had an hour-glass figure and she was wearing a gray tank-top, underneath a (open) dark purple and black checked shirt, bootlegged jeans and hiking boots.

Meanwhile her sister wore a short silver mini dress with black leggings underneath and silver high heels.

They both looked lovely.

It cant be them that's impossible they just have the same names.

Then the one with the long brown hair and bid blue eyes looked at me.

And then I knew she was here _they_ were here.

Her eyes went to the ring around my neck and widened. She then tapped her sister who was flirting with Jonny.

She looked at her irritated and I heard her saying through her teeth.

"What Danae? I am Kind of busy here!"

"Doesn't that look like Aidan?" Her voice had lost a lot of its southern twang but if you listened hard you could hear it.

The sister(obviously Clytemnestra) look over at me with her eyes raised to heaven, but when she seen me her eyes widened and she looked me over…._one…..two….three _times before nodding

"And look at the chain he has"

Her eyes darted to my chest where the necklace hung and gasped.

"I-it c-cant be, they're dead" she stuttered she didn't even notice Jonny saying 'bye'

"I know but it is maybe he's a teacher here or I dunno maybe that's his son" D offered helpfully

"Its been four years not thirteen that guy is seven teen and I dunno how but that is Aidan it has to be come on I'll prove it" Cly then dragged D over to Karen and asked who we were. She replied Jenessa and Aidan Scott. We had to change our names because McGovern and Maguire inc was so popular so every one would piece together we look like them we have the same names…..

"They changed there names" D said "They had to have"

"Yeah well pale skin yellow eyes good looks I know what they are and mark my words D I'm gonna prove it" Cly said

"I'll help you" D said glaring at us.

_No, no, no, no, no, no this cant happen to us_

I looked over at my new family's they had heard.

Then I knew no matter what, Danae and Clytemnestra Maguire were going to die….

**A/Ns if you have any Qs please just ask and I have links of the characters on my homepage/account so check them out!**

**Brrrrrr Iv got shivers hahaha so we see years of misery has mad Aidan dark. Scary. So review, review, review**

**Am I still doing a good job what? ****J**


End file.
